Regarding heat dissipation of an electronic component module including chips required to dissipate heat, the following techniques are known, for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-204013 discloses a structure where via holes are disposed on a board on which a power amplification device required to dissipate heat is mounted so that the heat of the power amplification device is escaped from the via holes. The board also includes a region having a low thermal conductivity to reduce conduction of the heat to a surface acoustic wave device mounted nearby. The power amplification device and the surface acoustic wave device are also separately disposed on the different surfaces of the board to reduce conduction of the heat from the power amplification device to the surface acoustic wave device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-045201 also discloses that only the devices that include flip chips and are required to dissipate heat are covered by solder. This allows heat generated by the devices to be escaped.